1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to volume level controllers and more specifically to an ultrasonic bin level control circuit and transducer mounting system for ice making machines.
2. Discussion
Ultrasonic volume level controllers are well documented. They employ a transmitter, a receiver and one or more transducers. The transmitter emits an electrical signal which is converted to acoustic energy by the transducer. The acoustic energy signal travels until it is reflected back to the transducer by the surface of the measured material. The transducer converts the reflected signal or echo back into an electrical signal which is detected by a receiver. The travel time in between the transmission and reception of the acoustic energy signal determines the depth of the measured material.
In volume level controllers, this depth information is used to maintain the depth of the measured material at a predetermined level. However, these systems lack reliable safeguards to ensure that the predetermined depths or volumes are not exceeded. Furthermore, both volume level detectors and controllers fail to disclose a transducer mounting system which provides quick and easy access and removal of transducers for servicing and cleaning.